


You And Me Forever

by PinkDoc



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, Love, M/M, Mating, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/pseuds/PinkDoc
Summary: Dean and Cas just started into a brand-new relationship. The hunter shows the angel what it is like to 'feel like in heaven' and they create their own with eachother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/gifts).



> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I'm really anxious about showing y'all! Kudos to my lovely friend nachsie who's always there for me and helps me out with basically everything. I apologize if my English is not the best, I'm a native German-speaker but try my best for y'all!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this and have a lovely evening/night/day/whatever. Hi from Austria! Hannah
> 
> P.S. If anything is wrong or you feel sad or you are just down or wanna talk, please don't hesitate to message me. I am here. Always. #SPNfamily

„Hey Cas, whatcha listening to?”  
Cas unplugged one of his earphones and smiled at Dean. “Hello, Dean. Sorry, I didn't hear you. I am listening to 'heavydirtysoul' by Twenty One Pilots. It's a great song, you should really listen to it.”  
The angel offered an earplug to the green-eyed man and Dean actually took it. Cas still had the right one in so Dean had to take the left. The cords were short and their faces nearly touched. Dean looked into Cas' beautiful eyes and smiled. “It really is awesome, you're right.”  
“I told you so!”  
Dean smiled at his over-excited boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss. Cas smiled when their lips touched. He pulled back and looked into the face of the love of his life. It was just a soft kiss, but the angel knew what he could do to Dean just by touching him. “What do you think, shall we take this to the bedroom?”  
The righteous man grinned and said in a deep, erotic voice, “Wow baby, already? It's been literally five hours since we've had sex.”  
The blue-eyed man made his best puppy-face and pouted a little. “But Dean, you're just so beautiful. When your lips touch mine, it's like thunder in my heart and I crave your body near mine. Also ...”, Cas lowered his voice a little and smirked,”Also I know that you fucking love it when I fuck you.”  
Dean went red and looked down. After a small cough he put on his sexy face again and leaned in to whisper into Cas' ear, “What can I say, you're just so … big and hard, it's like heaven to me.”  
“Dean, I have been to heaven and I have never seen one where people make love.”  
The human laughed and took the angel's hand. “Come, baby. I'm gonna show you heaven.”

Dean and Castiel have had sex countless times since they got together one week ago after Dean finally got his head out of his ass and filled it with Cas' dick instead. The angel admitted that he has been in love with his now-boyfriend since he put him back together when he took him out of hell.  
Dean has had a crush on his angel since the first time he saw him in the barn with Bobby and the striking blue eyes bore through him.  
Now they plan on staying together forever, Dean aging and Cas … well, Cas will see.

Now in the bedroom, the two men were all over each other. Dean pushed Cas against the wall and gripped his hands above his head while he kissed the angel's neck and put marks on it. “You're mine, Castiel”  
Cas moaned and bucked his hips to get a little friction on his aching cock. Dean chuckled and just bit the angel's neck harder. A loud moan escaped the blue-eyed man's lips and he escaped his boyfriend's grip, picking him up and throwing him onto bed. “Naked. Now.”  
Dean followed the orders without hesitation until he saw that Cas wasn't undressing himself.  
He helped his boyfriend get rid of his clothes, undoing every single button with care and nearly in slow-motion, at least that's how it felt for Cas. After what felt like three hours of Dean opening one button, the angel just mojo-ed his clothes off. He sat on the bed, wanting Dean to come onto his lap. “Come to daddy, baby boy! Be good and let daddy fuck you.”  
Dean's eyes grew nearly black and he had to swallow hard. “No.”  
“No? You never say no, baby.”  
“Yes, I mean, no. I don't. But tonight I want to make everything about you. I didn't lie when I said that you fucking me is like heaven to me. I want to make you feel the same.”  
Cas smiled at his boyfriend and asked bluntly, “How do you want me to lie?”  
After some moments of thinking Dean said, “I think it's best to have you on your knees.” Following Cas' disappointed look he hurried to say, “But just for prepping. Later we can do it face-to-face, okay sweetie? It'll hurt less on your knees. And yes”, he said after Cas was beginning a sentence, “I know you can use your mojo to open yourself up, but I want to make you feel it, baby. It's worth the wait, trust me.” After he said that, he stroked a strand of Cas' hair behind his ear and smiled at his boyfriend. Now go on your knees, Cas.”  
The angel complied and got onto his knees. Dean looked at the man, taking in all the beautiful features his boyfriend had. He stroke his hand over his muscular back, down to his ass. He spread the cheeks and looked at the needing hole, all pink and ready for him. He let his hand wander down the angel's leg and felt him shiver.  
“Fuck baby, you are so beautiful”, the hunter spoke as he pulled out their lube from their bedside table. He laid it onto the sheets so it didn't roll off and got closer to Castiel's ass. He put a hot palm onto the right cheek and drew little circles. With the other hand, he spread the angel's ass and just took a good look at the clenching hole again – it was pink and looked so fucking delicious. He went in and licked a small stripe up from above the hole to the beginning of the spine. “Ah, Dean!”  
Castiel was gonna like this. Very, very much.

Dean went back in again and kissed his boyfriend's cheeks, biting the soft flesh here and there. His kisses drew closer and closer to the main goal and with every touch of lips the angel shivered a little more. When Dean got to the pink hole, he licked around it with the tip of his tongue, making Castiel shiver. When it was all good and wet, he started to lick bigger stripes over it. He then let the tight ring of muscles surround his tongue and rammed it in and out repeatedly. When it was relaxed enough, he let a finger join it, making Castiel let out a heavenly deep moan. He continued with the two things until his tongue got tired and replaced it with a finger, another one joining it soon. When he was sure he could easily fuck the man under him with four fingers, he retreated them and went on stripping his clothes. His boyfriend wouldn't have any of that though and made his clothes disappear and reappear again on the chair neatly folded. “Are you that impatient already?”, Dean asked with a small chuckle, but went back to bed and his boyfriend again anyway.

He instructed Cas to lie on his back, holding his feet into the air. Dean slicked up his cock with lube and crawled between Cas' legs, positioning himself against his hole. “If anything hurts, you tell me, okay? The first time is always hard.” - “Dean, I'm an angel, I could just heal it and make the pain go away if anything hurt.”  
Dean sighed and looked at his angel with relief. He wouldn't want to hurt his baby.  
“Are you ready?” - “I was like fucking yesterday so get in me now or I'll do it myself.”

Dean chuckled and looked at his boyfriend with love … They hadn't told each other yet but they both knew it.

The hunter pushed in slowly, watching the reaction on Cas' face. The angel had his nose scrunched up and his mouth shaped a nearly perfect 'O'. God, he was so fucking beautiful.  
Dean pushed in further, hearing a moan escape the angel's lips. “Oh fuck, Dean!”

The hunter bottomed out and stayed like that for a few seconds before beginning to move, pulling sighs and moans from both of them. He moved slowly, trying to find the right pace for drawing this out. The angel had other plans though – the blue eyed man rocked his hips up, clenching around Dean's cock when he stilled for a few seconds, making him groan loudly. He clawed Dean's back and left some scratches, even drawing a little blood. The hunter began to move faster, hitting Cas in the perfect spot over and over again making the angel nearly cry from over-stimulation.  
Dean gripped Cas' cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, fingers squeezing the head of the beautiful long, hot flesh every now and then. When Castiel came, he bit his boyfriend's neck so hard, he draw blood. “Ah fuck, Castiel!”, Dean shouted, coming deep inside the warm heat.  
They lay like this, Dean inside Cas and Cas still hugging Dean tightly, for quite a while before they gripped the towed from the nightstand and started cleaning themselves.  
After they had most of the jizz removed from their stomachs and asses, they took a long hot shower, cuddling and kissing under the hot spray of water. “Hey, you wanna have some pancakes or burgers?”, Dean asked the beautiful man who snuggled him under the hot water. “I would appreciate some cheeseburgers very much right now”, the angel responded.  
When they dried themselves, Dean put on a loose sweatpants and a black tank-top, whereas Castiel wore just boxershorts and an old shirt of Dean's. They were making cheeseburgers with the special recipe Dean once got from Benny that Cas loved so much.  
When they cooked they exchanged small kisses and cuddled all the time. They sat down at the tabel and enjoyed their burgers with still wet hair, smiling at each other and making light conversation, although Dean seemed a bit nervous.  
“Dean, are you okay? You seem so … off right now”, Castiel asked.  
“Well … um … you know, I know we have only been togeth- no, that's not what I wanted to say. So um … Cas. We have known each other for such a long time now and um, you know been friends for quite a while too. When I first saw you I thought you were just an incredibly good looking monster and wanted to kill you but I'm ehm really glad I didn't because ...”  
“I'm very glad you didn't kill me, too, Dean. Think of all the great sex we would have missed.”  
Dean chuckled and shook his head, but then continued, “So I have talked to Gabriel since he's with Sam now and I asked him about … Castiel, will you marry me? Or ...what did Gabriel say it was... mate me?”

The angle lost all color in his face, his eyes starting to water. “You know that mating is a one-time thing, Dean? There is no going back. There is only eternity together. You will suffer seeing your loved ones die and ...”

“No, I won't. The only family left is you, Sammy and Gabe now. And they...Gabriel will ask Sammy to mate him tomorrow. So … I know it's forever. But it's forever with you and all eternity is not even long enough to show you everyday that I … I love you, Cas. You're my best friend and I love you really freaking much so please just say yes because I get the feeling that you don't want to and I'm starting to ramble because you don't say anything so please hmph!”  
Dean was interrupted by Castiel who pressed his lips against his boyfriend's – no, fiancé's – and mumbled “Yes, oh father, of course, how could you think that not!” and “I love you” again and again.  
They broke apart and Dean smiled at his angel, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, baby”  
He pulled out a small black velvet box and revealed two simple silver bands, in one engraved “Forever yours” and in the other “Together for eternity”.  
“They are beautiful, Dean”, Castiel cried as he took one of the rings out of the box and slid it onto his fiancé's finger. “I love them. I love you. Forever.”


End file.
